Battery packages for storing a plurality of batteries are known. Typically, a battery package includes a display card on which the plurality of batteries are supported and a housing member rotatably secured to the display card. A plurality of storage chambers for storing the batteries are defined between the display card and the housing member. A battery is removed from a storage chamber by aligning the battery with an opening in the display card and then withdrawing the battery through the opening. Some battery packages permit electrical testing of the batteries while stored in their storage chambers. One way to electrically test a battery is to directly position a first probe on one terminal o the battery and to directly position a second probe on a portion of a conductive foil which is in electrical contact with the other terminal of the battery. The first and second probes are electrically connected to a voltmeter which provides an indication of the voltage across the battery being tested.
These battery packages have not been entirely satisfactory. First, the display card for the battery package has been relatively wide. Second, it is costly to print on the conductive foil because the conductive foil needs to be shellacked before printing thereon. Third, the conductive foil of a battery package is typically exposed and thus can be scratched causing the battery package to be unattractive in appearance.
It is desirable to minimize production costs in manufacturing a battery package including the display card for the battery package. To minimize production costs, especially material costs, it is desirable to minimize the width of the display card, and thickness of the material of which the display card is made. Further, to minimize production costs and to simplify printing on the display card, it is desirable to not have to print on any portion of the conductive foil. By not printing on the conductive foil, the step of having to shellac the conductive foil can be eliminated. Also, by not exposing the conductive foil, the conductive foil cannot be scratched which would cause the battery package to be unattractive in appearance.